I See You Now
by SoulHorse
Summary: He was alone. She brought him out of the darkness. She saw him. Something no one ever bothered to do. AU-ish. OOC.
1. I See You Now

**Hey Elswordians! New idea! Again! These will be pretty short and I might be using this idea for PJO. If, anyone who reads my Elsword fanfics and PJO fanfics read this, just thought I'd let you know. Anyways! Moving on. So, this is like an AU-ish thing, sorta. I'll add in whatever I wanna! So don't mind me! Since I have nothing else to say whatsoever and I'm just rambling, disclaimer, classes, then my really short series of oneshots. Ish. Oh, and it's kinda OOC.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own.**

 **Classes:**

 **Elsword-IS**

 **Aisha-DW**

 **So far…**

 _"Don't walk in front of me…I may not follow. Don't walk behind me…I may not lead. Walk beside me…just be my friend."_

 _~Anonymous~_

Elsword's POV

I was once alone. That one guy. The one who hangs out in the corner, alone. The lone wolf. Alpha of nothing but himself. Girls were attracted to me in an emo sort of way, but I wasn't anyone. Just another face. Just another face in the crowd. Not unique. Not special. In any way. Until that day. Until I met you.

You were that one ray of sunshine through my dark and cloudy demeanor. That one bright ray that overcomes all the dark clouds, chasing all the darkness away. You were the light to my darkness.

It happened that one day. You walked in into classroom, smiling and making the room seem just a bit brighter. During class, everyone gathered around you, wanting to meet you. Your smile was bright. You had that slightly curled purple hair and those shocking lilac eyes. Everyone was over at your desk. Everyone except for me.

Then you asked, "Who is that over there?"

Everyone turned to me with a bewildered look. Murmurs rippled through my classmates.

"Who is he?"

"I never noticed him."

"Was he always there?"

"I dunno."

Then, you had stood up and pushed your way to the front of the crowd.

"Where's she going?"

"I dunno."

People started talking amongst themselves as you approached me, a bright smile on your face.

"Hi! I'm Aisha. Aisha Glenstid. What's your name?" you had asked cheerfully.

My gaze had met yours.

"None of your business." I dismiss you curtly and bluntly.

The whispers start back up again.

"He talk back to her?"

"Rude."

"She should just come over and hang with us instead of a loser like him."

"Yeah, she should."

You had ignored everyone. You had boldly met my gaze with your shocking violet eyes. I can't believe you chose me out of everyone. You cross your arms.

"I'm not leaving until I get a name."

"No." I state.

"Come on! Give me a chance!" you plead.

Just then, the bell had rang, saving me from your clutches.

"I don't think you have a choice." I say.

I get up and walk away, but you run after me.

"What's your next class?"

I blurt out, "Elrios History."

I refuse to look at you as I briskly walk through the halls.

"Cool! That's my next class too!"

I sigh, knowing you wouldn't be leaving any time soon.

"Elsword."

"Huh?"

I state, "My name is Elsword."

"Oh, okay!"

You continue to walk along with me to class. And when you were with me, whispers had started again.

"Whoa. Who's that kid?"

"Never seen him."

"Is he new?"

"I dunno."

"I think I saw him alone once."

"I never noticed him."

I started getting more attention when you came. People whispered. People pointed. And I was fed up. So one day, you were talking to me about something random, and I wasn't listening, as usual. Then, as the whispers started again, I pulled you outside.

"Aisha, why do you want to be hang out with me so much?"

You had blinked your lilac eyes innocently.

"I want to be your friend." you had said easily.

"No one wants to be my friend!" I exploded on you. You had stumbled back, your eyes wide with shock. You didn't expect my sudden outburst.

"Elsword-" you begin, but I cut you off.

"I'm a loner. No one wants to be my friend. I'm the freak, weirdo, the outcast. No one pays attention to me. So, just leave me alone! Go hang out with people who aren't like me. No one wants to be with a freak."

"Elsword!" you snap. "Don't say no one wants to be your friend! There are people who do, but you just shove them away! Like me. I want to be your friend, but you push me away. You forever want to stay hidden in the shadows! But I won't let you! Elsword, I see you. I see you now. You can't go back into hiding. Because I see you."

You glare at me, and then your facial expressions soften. Your words leave me stunned.

Your voice breaks a bit. "Just…just think about it okay? Come find me when you've made up your mind."

Then, you're gone, and all the sunshine has gone with you. It's quiet now. Just what I've wanted since you yanked me out from my quiet, loner atmosphere. But did I want it now? I head back inside and walk the hallways to the side, alone. Everything is back to normal. You weren't here, leading me down the center of the halls with your pointless chatter. You weren't here to bring me out of the dark. Your words echo through me.

 _I see you. I see you now. I want to be your friend._

Then, I make up my mind. Maybe, just maybe I'd give you a chance. The bell rings. I'll tell you tomorrow.

When I decided to be your friend, it happened on a day where the air was fresh and crisp and autumn was setting in. The leaves were shades of orange and yellow and the skies were bright and blue. As I arrive at school, I see you conversing with some girls. But you didn't look too happy about it. You looked bored. I walk up to you and you see me. Your violet eyes brighten, while the girls look disgusted. They whisper amongst themselves, but I don't care anymore.

"Ew, who is that?"

"Ugh, I don't know."

"Why's he walking up to us?"

"Freak."

I brush past the girls and look at you straight in the eye. Red on purple.

"Aisha, I'm sorry." I say quietly.

You grin and suddenly the skies seem bluer than before. Everything seemed sharper, more defined.

"Apology accepted. Now, let's ditch these girls, shall we?"

You smirk as you walk away. Then the two of us walk into the school.

You had always referred to us as two best friends. The Dynamic Duo. But I was always simpler. It was once red. Only red. A loner. Then red found a best friend and it became red and purple.

 **Done! Weird, short, but whatever. I don't care. This is an AU-ish and OOC thing. It will all be in Elsword's POV. Will there be an actual plot? I actually have no idea. So, since I have nothing else to say, other than RRFF, SoulHorse, over and out.**


	2. It's A Typical Cliche, Isn't It?

**Hey Elswordians! What's up? SoulHorse here, if that wasn't obvious enough. So, another chapter of I See You Now, mostly because I expect it to be a shorter story. There's not exactly a storyline to it…whatever. That's why I'm working on it. Anyways! So, I have nothing else to say other than vote on my poll on my profile and that's it! So, disclaimer and classes to introduce a new characters. Just one new character per chappie. Oh, and it's always Elsword's POV, in case you didn't remember.**

 **Disclaimer: Haven't I made it clear? I don't own Elsword. Or the quote below.**

 **Classes:**

 **Elsword-IS**

 **Aisha-DW**

 **Rena-WS**

 _"_ _It's cliche that most cliches are true, but then like most cliches, that cliche is untrue"_

 _~Stephen Fry~_

Two weeks. Two weeks. It's been two weeks since I've met you and two weeks since you and I became best friends. You and I. You and me. Dynamic Duo. Red and purple. Loner and popular girl. It's a typical cliche, isn't it? Popular new girl comes in and befriends the loner. Wouldn't you agree? And then popular girl meets new people who become friends and eventually leaves the loner to be, well, alone. That's how I felt when you met her. Alone again.

It happened that one day when we had departed for 4th period before lunch, me to El Science and you to Languages of Elrios. At lunch, I had sat down at our favorite table outside in the shade, waiting patiently. I was starved, but I waited for you to come so we could eat together. It was a courtesy after all.

When you came, you were conversing with a lime-blonde haired elven girl with emerald eyes and hair in a side ponytail. I recognized her as Rena Archer, head cheerleader of Velder Academy's Cheerleading Team.

"Hey Els!" you called, breaking off from your conversation with blonde.

You come over gracefully and sit down, with Rena following behind. She had a bright smile, sort of like yours.

"Els, this is Rena Archer. She's in my Languages class. But I'll let her introduce herself."

You flashed a bright smile to the girl, which sent an arrow of envy to my heart. Rena took all of your attention. I would be the third wheel. I know it. Once you've found your best friends, you'll replace me and I'll go back to black.

"Hi! I'm Rena Archer. Head of the cheerleading team. Nice to meet you Elsword!"

Her voice was bright and cheerful, like yours. Except your voice brought a warm, fluttering feeling to my chest and the day would seem brighter than before.

"I'm Elsword Sieghart." I replied. "Aisha's friend."

You intervened, " _Best_ friend."

Those two words made me smile. It sent a an explosion of warmth through my chest.

"Ah. I see." Rena nodded.

Just the, my stomach rumbles.

"You hungry Els?" you asked.

I admitted, "Yeah. I was waiting for you."

"Elsword!" you exclaimed. "You didn't have to starve yourself to wait for me!"

I protested, "It's a proper courtesy!"

"Aw! How sweet!" Rena squealed as she watched us banter.

"What?" we asked simultaneously.

Rena giggled. "You guys are just too cute!"

I glanced at you, confusion clear on my face. You shrugged innocently. I pulled out my lunch, a container of spaghetti, a cherry Kool-El, and some french fries. You yank out purple grapes, a piece of fried chicken, sweet potato fries, and a bottle of water. Rena opens her lunch bag for limeade, a green salad, and some mashed potatoes.

Rena starts a conversation with you.

"Ai! Your performance as a sub for Rosean yesterday was flawless! You should totally join the cheerleading team!"

You shrugged uncertainly. "I don't know Rena. Cheerleading is just for fun. I'm more into The Red and Gold Society and Student Body. Organizing school spirit weeks and rallies, being president and all is just too cool!"

Rena cheers up. "Really? I'm entering Red and Gold Society, Student Body, and maybe sports too!"

I listen into the conversation, half expecting you to say that I'm a freak or creep and to go away. I sit quietly for a bit, but you apparently decided that I was being too anti-social.

"Hey Els, what clubs are you joining?" you asked.

I shrugged. "I dunno. I'm a, you know, quiet person. Being around jocks isn't for me."

You nodded seriously. "Yeah, I hear you on that."

The bell rings. We pack up our lunches, as you ask, "Hey Rena, what classes do you have next?"

You don't ask me. Once we became friends, you decided to memorize my schedule and had me memorize yours.

"Oh, I have Homeroom with Adams. You?"

You reply, "Homeroom with Lenphad. Elsword is in my class too!"

"See you later." Rena says. "Bye Aisha! Bye Elsword!"

You wave to her and I nod stiffly, still miffed that all your attention is focused on her. Once Rena's gone, you wheel on me, hands on your hips with the full attitude.

"Okay Els, something's bothering you. Spill. Now."

We start walking to Homeroom as I tell you all my worries; that you'll leave me once you find new friends, that I'd be alone again. You listen, and once I finish, you smile and laugh.

"What's so funny?" I demanded.

"Elsword, you really think I'd ditch my first real best friend? Obviously, something's wrong with you brain. I would never!"

"But Aisha-"

You cut me off, lilac eyes blazing. "Elsword, I may find new friends. I may add new friends to our group. But they'll _never._ You hear me? _Never_ be the same as you. Get that idea out of your mind."

I sallied, "Aisha, we both know you are way more-"

You counter, "Don't give me that piece of s*i* about me being more 'popular' than you. All those other preps and jocks are complete jerks. I would never hang out with one of them. Especially one of those stereotypical cheerleaders."

"So, you consider me a jerk, huh?" a voice said behind us.

We whirl around to find a pissed off, familiar lime blonde. Your eyes widen. _Rena._

"Rena, I didn't mean it that way!" you protest.

She rolls her eyes, hurt still etched on her face. "Sure."

"Rena please-" you plead.

"I don't want to see you again Aisha."

Rena walks away, eyes burning with hate. It was a cliche; two possible friends fight, and then they make up and be friends. All too stereotypical. A possible friendship was broken with a few petty words. I guide you away, your beautiful lavender eyes filled with regret.

"You guys will be friends again." I soothe. "Just give it time. Stop regretting what you said and own it. Tell her you're sorry."

You look up at me; your mournful purple eyes burn with regret. But yet you manage a bitter smile.

"You know me too well Elsword."

I shoot you a smile and jerk my head to the direction where Rena had stormed off. "Go."

Your bitter smile disappeared into a brighter, more cheerful smile.

You teased, "Uh, maybe later Els. I can't ditch class you know!"

"Maybe later." I suggest.

"Okay." you nod.

We enter class together.

 _After school…_

"Are you sure Els?" you query. "Rena is scary when she's angry. Plus she said she didn't wanna see me again."

"Go." I push you playfully.

"Okay." you agree. "Wait for me."

I nod. "Just don't make me wait all day."

You reply, "Promise."

You walk off towards the fields.

 _Later…_

You came back half an hour later in better spirits and talking and laughing with Rena. I didn't feel as jealous this time though. Maybe because you told me that I was your best friend. The two of you stop in front of me.

"Thanks for the advice Els. You were right." you say.

Rena looks at me curiously. "It was your idea?" she queried.

"Yeah."

"Well, this was one of your best ideas." Rena says.

She gives me an unexpected hug. Behind her, I can see your face burn red. Were you…jealous? But we were just friends. Rena pulls back.

"Um…Sorry but your name seemed to have slip from my mind. What's your name?" Rena looked at me sheepishly.

I reply, "Elsword. Elsword Sieghart."

Rena smiles. "Elsword. I'll remember that."

I gave a rare smirk. You smile back and nod.

"Of course you would." I say. "You'll be hanging out with us often, right?"

Rena grins. "Are you inviting me into your posse?"

You interfere, "What do you think?"

"Well, I'll be glad to join your group." Rena said.

You smile. "Welcome to the group Rena."

Rena replies, "Glad to be here."

Rena Archer joined our group that fateful day, two weeks after I met you. Now you referred to us as three best friends. We were known throughout school as The Triple Threat to the populars. After one person called us that, the name stuck and we were Triple Threat. But to me, I saw colors. It was once red. Then it was red and purple. But today and tomorrow, we were red, purple, and green.

 **YES! I finished this chapter during SCHOOL! It's an accomplishment! Thank the Lord! So, it's featuring Rena Archer as the new person in the group, as you can see. Next chapter, is…ha! Not telling! But if you notice, there's a pattern in my writings and the way I list classes. If you find the pattern, you'll know who I'm doing next. Maybe in the middle, the pattern will change. Wait…yeah it will. There's a sequel coming too. Right after this. Short series so I wanna finish it. So, RRFF everyone! See you all next time! SoulHorse, over and out.**


End file.
